GONE : Chapter 1
by Litle Hans
Summary: Bagaimana jika Shinichi dan Shiho Miyano sama-sama menyukai? Tetapi seperti biasa, kenyataan yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan harapan yang ada. Enam tahun hidup tanpa Shinichi Kudo. Apakah itu bisa dilakukan Shiho? Apakah setelah enam tahun Shiho menunggu, Shiho menunggu lagi? Untuk selamanya?


Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Pairing: Shinichi X Shiho, Ran X Saguru

Maaf kalau ada Typo, atau ada EYD yang kuraaaang tepat.

**Note: ^ ^ = lirik lagu. '(teks)' dan di italic = dalam hati. Tanda '(teks)' tanpa ITALIC artinya majas atau pengungkapan gituh.. Tanda ~ = awal atau pembukaan cerita (kayak di film twilight dan sejenisnya itu loh ._.) Dan kalau ada tanda yang tidak author sebutkan,. ng.. nanti kalian tau sendiri kok waktu baca ceritanya ._.m **

Haloha… author disini! Ekhem.,.. Auhan yang ShinRan lovers buat cerita dengan pairing Shinichi X Shiho. Muehehehe -..- Sekali-kali gitu.. Maaf ya, kalo ada yang salah. Disini Auhan akan bawa kalian menjauh dari cerita karya Aoyama Gosho. (Readers: Hah? Maksudnya?) Maksud Auhan pairingnya diganti.. Ran jadi sama Saguru Hakuba. Daripada Dokter Araide? *PLETAAK* Waktu lagi mandi, entah ada angin, hujan atau petir apa yang nyamber ke diri author sehingga author bisa menelori(?) fanfiksi yang pairingnya ShinShiho. Dan anehnya, Shiho-nya berbeda dari biasanya. Maksudnya, Shiho kan biasanya cuek bebek-_- Tapi, author berpikir, kalau Shiho jadi kayak Ran gimana? Maksudnya lagi (Readers: Hadeeh -_-") kalau Shiho nangis karena Shinichi, kekasihnya,, *GRUBAK.. Dihajar Ran-_-*

Namanya juga fanfiksi.. Ngarang sebebas-bebasnya.. Pip pip huuu.. Pip pip.. Huuuu -_-'' Okeh, perhatikan Note nya ya, biar gak bingung X3

"Kudo, kau akan melindungiku bukan?" tanya Shiho khawatir.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu Shiho!" jawab Shinichi mantap.

"Kudo! Lebih baik kita pergi saja!" saran Shiho takut. Gin yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Shinichi menatapnya sinis.

DOOOR… Sebuah tembakkan meawali pertarungan ini.

"Kau takutkan, Sherry?" ejek Gin membuat Shiho a.k.a Sherry terdiam ketakutan.

"Goodbye Sherry…" ujar Vermouth dengan senyuman bengisnya.

DOOR… Suara tembakkan kedua terdengar.

"Lakukan sekarang, Vermouth! Bunuh aku! Jangan berlama-lama! Aku sudah rindu dengannya, jangan membuatku tersiksa Vermouth!" teriak Shiho tanpa rasa takut.

"Tidak takutkah kau Sherry?" tantang Vermouth. "Baiklah kita mulai sekarang.. Goodbye Sherry…."

"I love you, Shinichi…." ucap Shiho sedikit senang. Sebuah senyuman tergores di wajahnya. Dia akan menghadapi fakta, dia akan meninggal… Dan dia masih sempatnya tersenyum karena dia.. Shinichi Kudo..

DOOR… Tembakkan lagi-lagi terdengar. Entah ke berapa kalinya ini terdengar.

Shinichi sudah siap untuk terjun ke dalam sungai yang arusnya sedang deras ini. Dia berniat mengejar Anokata yang terjun ke dalam sungai ini.

"Kudo! Jangan pergi!" pekik Shiho sedih.

"Ai, aku akan mengejar big bos." ucap Shinichi pasrah.

"Jangan Kudo!" cegah Shiho takut. "Kakimu terluka!" peringati Shiho membuat Shinichi tak mampu berkata-kata. "Ka-katamu, kau akan selalu menjagaku bukan?" isak Shiho.

"Maafkan aku, Ai.." pamit Shinichi. "Jika aku tak kembali, lepaskan aku, bebaskan aku dari pikiranmu, Ai.." lanjut Shinichi dengan nada muram.

BYUUR… Shinichi Kudo terjun ke dalam sungai dengan luka di lutut kanannya.

"Shinichi!" pekik Shiho sedih. Air mata bercucuran dari balik kelopak matanya.

_'Selanjutnya, dia menghilang entah kemana. Polisi menduga dia sudah meninggal terseret oleh arus sungai yang cukup deras waktu itu. Dia tidak kembali. Dia menghilang. Dan aku harus menunggunya sama yang dilakukan oleh Ran waktu itu. Tapi ini berbeda, aku menunggunya dibayang-bayangi oleh fakta bahwa dia sudah meninggal. Dan aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin dia masih disini bersamaku. Mungkin hanya berbeda alam atau sejenisnya. Mungkin juga dia mengamatiku setiap harinya. Menjagaku, sama yang dilakukan Shuichi Akai. Shinichi, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?'_ batin Shiho sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu Shiho.." kata-kata Shinichi 6 tahun yang lalu masih mendiami pikirannya. Serta, Shinichi yang sudah mencuri perasaannya menghilang entah kemana. Dia lebih kejam dari pencuri manapun.

**:Gone:**

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you. I fill you.**

**That is how I know you goon.**

.

Mungkin aku seorang peri yang tak bisa terbang. Sayapku yang hilang dibawa oleh seseorang. Dengan kejamnya, pencuri sayap, perasaan, hati serta cintaku, orang itu hilang entah kemana.

.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek bergelombang berwarna coklat kemerahan menyusuri pertokoan yang terletak di kota Beika. Iris hijau zamrudnya (ini ngasal XD) memandang ke jalan yang ditutupi oleh dedaunan. Lebih tepatnya, musim gugur sedang berlangsung. Gadis itu mengenakan celana yang panjangnya selutut serta baju perpaduan warna hijau tua dan hijau muda. Tatapannya tampak kosong. Rasanya, jiwanya telah pergi meninggalkan raganya yang masih bergerak bebas di bumi. Senyuman sedih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Shiho Miyano POV

Aku sedang berada di distrik1. Ada beberapa barang yang perlu kubeli. Daun-daun yang hampir menutupi jalan kuinjak tanpa perasaan. Sebuah bola menghampiriku ketika aku melewati lapangan. Langkahku terhenti.

"Kak, tolong tendang bola itu ke arah kami!" teriak seorang anak. Aku menoleh, memandangi seorang anak kecil yang tak asing bagiku. Iris birunya serta gaya rambutnya membuatku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Rambutnya berwarna pirang alami mirip dengan warna rambut ayahnya. Sedangkan matanya mirip dengan ibunya. Dia seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang sangat dekat denganku. "Please kak!" pintanya polos.

"Iya, Conan!" jawabku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Conan. Bukan Conan Edogawa. Melainkan Conan Hakuba, anak dari kedua temanku Saguru Hakuba dan juga Ran Mouri. Kenapa Saguru menikah dengan Ran? Ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Terlalu panjang untuk menjelaskannya. Mungkin, tidak ada kata-kata yang benar-benar cocok untuk menceritakannya. Aku mengambil bola itu dan memegangnya dengan perasaan sedih._ 'Sudah berapa tahun ini semua berlangsung?'_ batinku sedih. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua kelopak mataku.

"Kak?!" panggil Conan mulai tidak sabar. Panggilan Conan mengagetkanku. Dengan cepat, aku menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar dari 'sarangnya.' Aku memandangi bola itu sejenak sambil mengulas senyum, lalu menaruh bola itu didepanku.

DUAAK… Aku menendang bola itu cukup keras. Menirukan gaya tendangan seperti pemain sepak bola favoritku. Anak-anak yang berada di lapangan serta Conan memandangiku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Detik kemudian, 'gemuruh' tepuk tangan membuatku tersenyum. Tepuk tangan dari mereka, teman Conan. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan kembali memandang ke bawah. Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Empat menit. Sepuluh menit. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Perasaanku tidak salah dan benar-benar tepat. Aku menengok ke kiri, memandang tepat ke sebuah restoran yang sedang ramai. Restoran Poirot namanya. Lagi-lagi aku menyunggingkan senyum senang, dua detik kemudian senyuman senang itu berubah menjadi senyuman sedih.

"Dia dimana?" gumamku sedih sambil memandang ke lantai dua restoran itu. Seorang pria mendekatiku. Cukup tampan, tetapi tidak menarik perhatianku. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan kulitnya tidak terlalu hitam. Hmm.. Sawo matang. Iris birunya yang sangat khas menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hei, Shiho! Ada apa?" tanya orang itu ramah. Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu mengucapkan…

"Tidak apa." jawabku dingin sambil memandang ke lantai dua restoran itu. Tidak ada kantor Detektif Mouri yang menghiasi lantai dua restoran itu. (Ngarang sebebas-bebasnya XP)

"Kalau kau lapar, mampirlah ke restoranku! Aku sudah membeli restoran ini loh!" tawar orang itu sambil mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar, Amuro. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di distrik1." tolakku halus. Seorang perempuan mendekatiku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan panjang sepinggang. Serta senyuman manisnya yang menawan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hai, Shiho!" sapa perempuan itu ramah. "Ada apa? Hmm.. Silahkan mampir di restoran kami! Kami siap melayanimu!" tawar orang itu.

"Ah, maaf Azusa tetapi aku sedang sibuk. Aku ke distrik1 ingin membeli beberapa barang." tolakku dingin. "Oh iya, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Amuro, ya! Maaf jika terlambat mengucapkannya." ucapku turut senang sambil mengulas senyum.

"Ya. Terimakasih Shiho! Iya, aku maklumi kok. Kamu kan sedang sibuk dengan penelitianmu." balas Azusa senang.

"Ya. Benar!" sambung Amuro. "Hmm… Kamu sedang meneliti apa, sih? Penawar obat APTX4869? Rasanya, kamu tidak memerlukan pil itu lagi." pikir Amuro. Aku terdiam membeku begitu mendengar ucapan Amuro. Azusa menyenggol lengan Amuro, seperti mengisyaratkan 'Jangan begitu!'

"Ma-maaf ya, Shiho…" ucap Amuro merasa bersalah. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa, Amuro!" jawabku dingin. "Ya sudah, aku ke toko ujung ya!" pamitku. Aku membungkukkan badan, Amuro serta Azusa membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badan. Aku berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Normal POV

Shiho sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Azusa dan juga Amuro. Azusa dan juga Amuro tetap diam di tempatnya sambil mengamati Shiho yang mulai jauh dari posisi mereka. Azusa maju beberapa langkah, lalu mendongak ke atas, lantai dua Restoran Poirot. Lalu memandang Shiho dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu.." nasehat Azusa. Amuro meringis

"Maaf." pinta Amuro merasa bersalah.

"Ya. Tidak apa! Toh, Shiho sudah memaafkanmu bukan?" hibur Azusa. "Dia masih ingat dengan pemuda itu!" ucap Azusa sedih.

"Iya. Dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan." sahut Amuro turut sedih.

"Menurutmu, pemuda itu masih hidup atau tidak?" tanya Azusa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa tidak. Pemuda itu tertembak tepat di lutut kanannya dan memilih terjun ke sungai yang cukup dalam. Dia bukan perenang profesional, jadinya dia tidak akan hidup. Lututnya yang terluka membuat kakinya susah bergerak di dalam air. Lagipula, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pemuda itu bukan?" tanya Amuro meminta persetujuan. Azusa mengangguk sedih.

"Ya, itu benar!" jawab Azusa setuju. "Dia rindu dengan kantor Detektif Mouri yang dulunya ada di atas Café Poirot ini." lanjut Azusa muram.

"Ya…"

"Kenapa ya, Kogoro tidur tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya?" gumam Azusa bingung.

"Detektif aneh itu?" tanya Amuro sedikit kesal. "Huh, tebak saja! Mungkin, sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah Ran dan sedang mabuk-mabukkan!" lanjut Amuro kesal.

"Hush! Jangan begitu! Lagipula, dulu dia kan gurumu!" peringati Azusa sambil mengulas senyum geli.

"I-iya juga sih.." Amuro memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Far accros the distance**

**And space between us**

**You have come to show you goon.**

.

Shiho Miyano POV

Dua kantung plastik yang cukup besar berisikan belanjaanku kutenteng dengan cueknya. Kali ini aku tidak memandang ke bawah, melainkan menatap lurus ke depan. Tetapi, tatapanku kosong, pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Lebih tepatnya, aku sedang memikirkan seseorang yang keberadaannya belum diketahui. Aku membiarkan rambut pendekku bergerak karena angin. Membiarkan rambutku berantakkan lebih tepatnya. Membiarkan daun-daun yang berguguran berterbangan menerpa tubuhku. Anginnya tidak begitu kencang, tetapi angin itu telah membawa pikiranku melayang tak tentu arah. Sebuah bunga sakura jatuh tepat dihadapanku. Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan melihat bunga sakura itu dengan tatapan sendu. Aku menurunkan plastik yang kujinjing, dan menaruh kedua lututku di jalan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, lalu mengambil bunga yang terjatuh dihadapanku itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pergi?" gumamku muram. Aku meraba kelopak bunga itu dengan tatapan sendu. Setetes, dua tetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mataku. Bukan hanya setetes atau dua tetes, air mata itu mulai berjatuhan dari kelopak mataku tanpa kontrol. Aku tidak dapat menahan air mata ini. Poniku jatuh, menutupi mataku. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan fakta, fakta bahwa aku sedang menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu-" aku menoleh ke kiri. "-Kudo" lanjutku sedih. Aku menatap sebuah rumah dengan gaya Eropa yang berada di samping rumahku. Bukan. Bukan rumahku, tetapi rumah Profesor Agasa. Sebuah nama, terpampang jelas di sebuah papan yang berada di tembok pagar rumah itu. Tertulis, Shinichi Kudo. Pikiranku melayang ke tragedi 6 tahun yang lalu.

-Flashback-

Hari ini, akan terjadi pertarungan hebat antara dua kelompok manusia yang memiliki perbedaan sifat. Sifat yang berlawanan lebih tepatnya. Hari ini, mungkin akan menjadi hari terindah bagi Kudo. Kudo, sudah menanti hari seperti ini berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan. Pertarungan yang menentukan segalanya. Aku menoleh ke kiri, menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah kiriku. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam serta kulitnya yang putih. Cukup tinggi, dan memiliki ciri yang sangat khas di matanya. Shuichi Akai, itu namanya. Dia sudah siap dengan pertarungan ini. Di tangan kirinya, terdapat sebuah shot gun, serta di pundak kanannya terdapat sebuah shot gun yang siap digunakan. Dia juga menyimpan sebuah pistol di balik jaket kulitnya. Sebelumnya, aku dan Kudo telah kembali ke tubuh kami yang semula. Bukan anak SD lagi, dan itu berlaku untuk selamanya.

Sebuah siluet hitam menarik perhatian kami. Perasaan takut muncul, menghantui diriku. Perasaan sama, ketika aku bertemu dengan salah satu anggota organisasi. Tapi, perasaan takut ini lebih besar dari biasanya. Aku tebak, semua anggota Black Organization akan datang. Bahkan, sudah berada disini.

"Gin.." ucapku takut. Aku menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping kananku. Aku menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan cemas. Iris biru laut itu membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan tenang. Dia berusaha meredakan perasaan cemasku. Rambutnya yang sangat kusukai 'menari' tertiup oleh angin. Walau dia berusaha menenangkanku, aku dapat melihat dia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Takut.

Kini, seorang laki-laki berdiri di hadapan kami. Dengan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi serta rambut peraknya yang lurus dan panjang yang juga 'menari' karena hembusan angin. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kejamnya yang sangat khas. Poni(?) nya yang panjang menutupi matanya seperti biasanya. Dari balik poni yang menutupi matanya, dia seperti memberikan tatapan sinis ke arah kami.

"Gin.." desis Kudo. Aku makin mempererat genggamanku dengan Kudo. Aku bergerak pelan ke belakang punggung Kudo. Takut, itulah yang kurasakan. Gin menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Aku menatapnya dari balik punggung Kudo.

"Sherry, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi! Seharusnya, kamu sudah mati! Karena, pengkhianat tidak pantas untuk hidup dan bebas berkeliaran di dunia ini! Kenapa kamu berlindung di balik punggung Kudo, Sherry? Kau takut? Pengecut!" ejek Gin.

"Gin.." desis Kudo pelan. Aku makin mempererat genggaman kami, dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Kudo!" ucapku menenangkannya. Kudo mulai tenang dan angkat bicara.

"Lalu, dimana big bos kebangaanmu itu, Gin? Hm.. Dia begitu pengecut karena dia tidak datang!" ejek Shinichi.

"Oh ya?" tanya Gin tenang. "Ada urusan apa antara kau dan bos-ku? Bukankah kau menginginkan aku datang?"

"Iya." jawab Shinichi sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sombongnya. "Tapi, aku lebih menginginkan bos pengecutmu itu untuk datang, menemuiku detik ini!"

"Sombong sekali!" dengus Gin. "Asal kau tau, bos-ku tidak pengecut!" elak Gin kesal.

"Oh ya? Lalu, kenapa dia tidak datang?" tantang Shinichi.

"Tentu! Karena itu adalah bagian dari rencana kami! Dan sekarang, tugasmu adalah melawanku." tantang Gin dengan nada tenang.

"Hanya satu?" tanya Shinichi sinis.

"Tidak." jawab Gin singkat. Gin mengalihkan pandangannya, yang tadinya menatap Shinichi jadi menatapku dengan tatapan kejam. "Sherry! Apakah kau tidak merasakannya?" tanya Gin kepadaku. Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku di balik punggung Shinichi karena takut. Lalu, mengangguk pelan.

"Perasaanku sangat kuat, Kudo! Mereka semua datang." ucapku cemas.

"Lalu? Dimana mereka bersembunyi?" bisik Kudo.

"Di gudang ini, banyak tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Dan juga, banyak tempat yang sangat strategis untuk para sniper. Pikirkan itu, Kudo! Berhati-hatilah, mereka sangat kuat. Jangan pernah meremehkan mereka!" peringatiku dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tau itu." bisik Shinichi ikut cemas. Shinichi mulai mencari tempat persembunyian anggota organisasi dengan penglihatannya yang cukup tajam. Dengan cepat, Shinichi menemukan seseorang di atas gedung yang baru jadi yang terletak di sebrang gudang ini. Kebetulan, dinding gudang ini sudah rusak, bahkan beberapa bagian sudah tidak ada. Lagipula, jalan ini sangat sepi dilalui orang-orang, tempat yang cocok untuk pertarungan ini. Aku ikut mencari seorang snipper kebanggaan organisasi, Chianti. Tak begitu lama aku mencari keberadaan Chianti.

"Di gedung sebelah kanan kita…." bisikku takut. Aku menelan ludahku dan berusaha menenangkan diriku. "Chianti sudah bersiap melepaskan pelurunya…" lanjutku sambil memejamkan mata karena takut yang berlebihan. Shinichi berubah menjadi panik.

"Kalau sudah siap, berarti…." ucap Shinichi terputus karena cemas.

"Target sudah ditentukan. Antara kau, dan aku!" balasku pelan. Shinichi kembali menatap Gin dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kudo, lebih baik…. Kita kabur." ucapku putus asa. Shinichi menggeleng cepat, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Gin.

"Tidak." tolak Shinichi mantap. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Tapi, Kudo.. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa.." bisikku pelan. Aku memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan perkataanku. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Kudo…" bisikku begitu pelan. Anehnya, Shinichi tidak terlonjak kaget. Dia tetap tenang, dan aku yang heran karena tidak mendengar teriakkan kagetnya mencoba membuka mataku secara perlahan.

"Kudo, kenapa kau tidak terkejut?" bisikku bingung.

"Karena aku sudah tau." jawabnya singkat diiringi dengan senyuman 'sombongnya' yang kusukai.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara yang pelan.

"Maafkan aku jika aku mengungkapkan ini di saat yang tidak tepat, Shiho. Tapi, aku juga tidak dapat memendam ini lebih lama. Entah ke depannya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga kepadaku yang mengambil nyawaku. Aku hanya ingin kau tau suatu hal, Shiho…" ucap Shinichi terputus. Aku terdiam gugup, menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku menyukaimu Shiho. Maaf, kalau pengungkapan rasa ini disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini." ungkap Shinichi percaya diri, dan suaranya begitu pelan. Satu detik. Aku langsung sweatdrop! Pipi Shinichi langsung memerah. Sweatdrop-ku makin bertambah ketika Shuichi serta Bu Jodie tersenyum geli melihatku serta Shinichi.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah 'acara' pengungkapan rasa suka itu yang berlangsung rahasia, pelan, dan di saat waktu yang tidak tepat, seseorang berjalan mendekati Gin.

Ralat.

Bukan seseorang, tetapi lebih dari satu orang! Semua anggota organisasi datang menemui kami, dan bersiap-siap 'membunuh' kami! Ketakutan ini tidak terlalu kuat seperti tadi, rasa takut ini mulai reda. Tetapi, rasa takut itu masih jelas terasa. Setidaknya, aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Shinichi, dan itu berarti semuanya beres. Jika aku meninggal, aku dapat pergi dengan tenang karena tidak ada lagi rasa yang kusembunyikan. Yang membuatku bertambah senang, Shinichi juga suka aku. Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali pernyataan cinta yang berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi, hanya ada satu rasa takutku. Yang hanya bersumber pada sebuah titik. Titik itu adalah keselamatan orang-orang yang kucintai dan kusayangi, terutama Shinichi Kudo dan Shuichi Akai yang selama ini melindungiku. Hanya itu yang kutakutkan. Jika aku diperbolehkan, aku akan menyerahkan diriku kepada organisasi, dan meminta organisasi membebaskan mereka, orang yang kusayangi. Tapi, orang yang kusayangi keras kepala. Mereka tidak mau pergi dan mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Aku menatap Gin yang tersenyum misterius.

DOOR… Sebuah tembakkan terlepas begitu saja dari sebuah pistol milik organisasi. Tidak mengarah ke kelompokku tetapi mengarah ke langit. Sebuah tembakkan peringatan. Aku kembali menggenggam tangan Shinichi lebih kuat. Seolah-olah aku dapat melindunginya. Seolah-olah aku seorang pahlawan yang bisa menjaganya. Aku hanya ingin, menahannya tetap berada di sampingku. Berada di sisiku. Aku tidak mengizinkan dia ikut dalam adu tembak ini. Shinichi yang memandang ke depan dengan tatapan marah, mulai memandangku dengan tatapan tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ai!" ucapnya menenangkanku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, 'Ai? Dia mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan Ai?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Please?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya sedih.

"Tapi….."

"Tugasmu hanya melindungiku bukan?" sergahku mengunci perkataannya. Dia terdiam menatapku yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Ya.." jawabnya pelan.

"Jadi, please! Jangan ikut." pintaku cemas.

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan." balas Shinichi pasrah. Aku memandangnya sambil mengulas senyum kemenangan. Shinichi membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman manisnya yang sangat kusukai itu. Semua hal yang berada di dirinya, aku menyukainya. Terutama, senyumannya. Shinichi kembali menatap Gin dengan tatapan marah.

"Ups.. Pertarungan sudah dimulai, detektif!" ucapnya sinis.

.

.

-Bersambung-

Chapter 1, pasti banyak kesalahan -..- Wuah, bisa dihajar Ran kalo ceritanya kayak begini. Namanya juga fanfiction :3 Ngarang sebebas-bebasnya -_-'' Seperti biasa, minta review :)

Salam keajaiban menulis (?)-_-''


End file.
